Using a genomic clone containing the promoter of Alpha 2(I) collagen transcription in cell-free extracts has been carried out and the location of the start site of collagen established. Conditions have been established to measure collagen transcription in extracts of chicken cells. Genomic clones containing the entire fibronection gene have been obtained.